


Heart Like a Bird by Paperwar

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: It would be a new, intriguing game, anyway.





	Heart Like a Bird by Paperwar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart Like a Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275072) by [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Heart Like a Bird by Paperwar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/275072)  
**Length** : 0:04:58  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Heart%20Like%20a%20Bird%20by%20Paperwar.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
